


Waking Nightmares, Deadly Dreams

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Cats, Double Drabble, Dreams, Extra Treat, Horror, Lovecraftian, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Try as he might, Randolph Carter cannot banish Nyarlathotep from his dreams or his waking thoughts....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Kohl-rimmed eyes burned into Randolph Carter’s brain with their haunting darkness. Glorious robes, more intense in hue than earthly rainbows, dazzled him with their silkiness and entranced him with their strange hints of exotic perfumes.

“Be my guide into the waking world, and I will bring you power beyond your wildest fantasies,” the seductive voice of the Crawling Chaos whispered nightly as Carter strove in vain to reach the Dreamlands.

Weary and sick with fear, Carter fought against the sleep that brought such danger, unable to relax until the purring of his black cat on the hearth could soothe him.


	2. Chapter 2

In the waking world, a sense of dread persisted. 

Carter could not divorce his thoughts from the emissary of the Other Gods, and took to aimlessly wandering the streets to forget. He sought the presence of the area’s many stray cats for comfort.

Rounding a corner near an abandoned house, Carter’s careless steps led him to nearly collide with a tall, slim young man. As the stranger smiled almost mockingly, raised his hat and walked on, Carter, with a cry, recalled the eerie beauty of the Crawling Chaos, and saw that his friends the cats were nowhere to be found.


End file.
